Das Dritte Tor
by Drachenstein
Summary: Findet es heraus!


Das dritte Tor  
  
Autor: Tinúviel  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Anmerkung: Dies ist meine erste Stargate-FF, die Charaktere werden wohl etwas OOC sein, aber werde mich bemühen es nicht zu schlimm ausarten zu lassen!  
  
Zur Erklärung: "Satz........." = Jemand wird im Satz unterbrochen  
  
Würde mich über Rewies freuen, würde gerne wissen was ihr von der Story haltet?  
  
Inhalt: Der Titel sagt schon einiges!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG-1 war gerade auf PX3-956, ein Planet, der von den Ramschestro, ein sehr kriegerisches Volk, beherrscht wird. Nachdem Jake den obersten Heerführer (unbeabsichtigt) beleidigt hat, wurde SG-1 gefangen genommen. Sie überlegten gerade wie sie sich dieses mal aus der Klemme holen könnten, als die Tür zur Zelle aufging. "Kommt schnell!" In der Zellentür stand ein etwa 30jähriger Mann. Das Team sprang sofort auf. " O´Neill es könnte eine Falle sein!" sagte Teal´c. "Tja, was haben wir zu verlieren! Los kommt!" Somit folgte das Team dem Mann, vor der Zelle würden sie schon von 3 anderen erwartet, 2 Männer und eine Frau, diese trugen die Ausrüstung des Teams. Als sie O´Neill und die anderen sahen, übergaben sie ihnen die Sachen und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Stargate. Dort angekommen wählte Daniel die Koordinaten der Erde an, als sich das Tor öffnete, übermittelte er den Code von SG-1. Sam und Daniel gingen als erste durchs Tor, als Teal´c und O´Neill durchgehen wollten, drehten sich beide noch mal um, um zu erfahren, ob die vier ihnen folgten, diese waren aber bereits verschwunden. Teal´c und O´Neill drehten sich wieder um und durchschritten das Tor.  
  
"Ki´ana sie sind weg." Sagte einer der 3 Männer. "Gut dann wähle uns so schnell wie möglichst raus, De´tar." Antwortete die Angesprochene. Die Vier kamen aus ihrem Versteck und De´tar machte sich sofort ans Werk.  
  
Das Tor öffnete sich zum 2. Mal und die vier Fremden durchschritten es.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite angekommen:  
  
"Ki´ana was war los warum kommt ihr so spät?" "Wir müssten eben noch SG-1 retten. Oh man, Dad heute war es echt knapp, die Ramschestro wollte sie töten lassen. Sie waren schon auf dem Weg zu ihrer Zelle als wir den Trupp überwältigen konnten, umso SG-1 zu befreien." "Haben sie dich erkannt, ich meine du hast ihnen schon mal geholfen." " Nein ich bezweifle es." "Hmmm, dann geh! Wir reden später weiter!"  
  
-----------Im SGC-----------  
  
Daniel und Sam warten vor dem Tor auf Jack und Teal´c. Im selben Moment wie die beiden durch das Sternentor treten, kommt der General in den Raum. " Col. O´Neill! Lassen sie sich von Doc Fraiser durchchecken und kommen sie vier dann in den Besprechungsraum!"  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation. " Also die Frau kam mir bekannt vor auch einer der Männer?" "PX3-452." "Wie bitte Teal´c?" "PX3-452. Von dort kennst du die beiden O´Neill!  
  
Sie halfen uns auch von dort zu fliehen." "Col.! Teal´c hat recht, wissen sie noch als wir auf PX3-452 gefangen gehalten wurden, wegen der Schalai. Dort befreiten die beiden uns auch."  
  
"Aber wie kommen sie dorthin." "Daniel, das Stargate!" "Ja, aber Jack ich meinte das es ein großer Zufall wäre!" "Bereden wir das später mit dem General!"  
  
Inzwischen waren sie auch auf der Krankenstation angelangt. Janet untersuchte als erste Sam.  
  
"Sam du glaubst nicht was in der Zwischenzeit hier passiert ist. ..... Col. Pierce hat Lt. Miesan seine Liebe gestanden." "Was? Aber dann landen sie doch vors Kriegsgericht!"  
  
"Eben nicht!" "Wie!" "Der General sprach mit dem Präsidenten und der hat eine Sonderzulassung erteilt. Er hat erlaubt das die Mitglieder des SGC heiraten dürfen, einschließlich Teammitglieder! Die Begründung lautet, dass das SGC eine Ausnahme sei und der Präsident möchte keinen seiner Leute hier verlieren. Außerdem dürfen die beiden weiterhin einem Team angehören. Jedenfalls solange bis Schwierigkeiten entstehen. Ist das nicht wunderbar für die Beiden!"  
  
"Ja! Ganz schön mutig vom Col., er wusste ja nicht das es so glücklich ausgehen würde."  
  
"Tja liegt wohl daran, dass Meg (LT. Miesan) ein Kind erwartet." "Was! WOW! Dann sind sie wohl schon länger zusammen!" "Das freut mich für die Beiden!" mischte sich Daniel in die Unterhaltung ein. "Verzeihung! Der General wartet auf uns, Doc!" " Natürlich Col.O`Neill!"  
  
Und so brachte Janet die Untersuchung der Vier schnell zu Ende, aber während der Untersuchung schauten sich Sam und Jack immer mal wieder an und wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen, schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
  
------- Eine ¾ Stunde später im Besprechungsraum--------  
  
"Und dann wurden wir von den Vieren gerettet. Sir!" " Und sie sagten, dass sie sie kennen würden Col."  
  
"Ja, Sir! Sie halfen uns auch auf PX3-....." "452! O´Neill!" "Äh danke Teal´c!" "Wie sahen sie aus?" "Sir?" "Col. auch bei den letzten Missionen der anderen SG-Teams halfen Außenstehende. Und oft wurde eine Frau beschrieben, wir haben ein Photo von ihr, von einer MALP-Sonde gemacht." Auf dem Bildschirm hinter dem General erscheint ein Bild einer jungen Frau. "Das ist die Frau, die uns beide male half General."  
  
"Sind Sie sicher Jack?"  
  
"Teal´c das ist sie doch oder?"  
  
"Das ist korrekt, O´Neill!" "Da sie ihnen und auch anderen SG-Teams schon half, geht wohl keine Gefahr von ihr aus, aber seien sie trotzdem Vorsichtig."  
  
"Ja, Sir!" Mit diesen Worten verließ SG-1 den Besprechungsraum.  
  
--------Major Carter´s Quartier------------  
  
Knock Knock "Carter kann ich reinkommen?"  
  
"Natürlich Col.!" Jack betritt den Raum.  
  
" Hab gerade mit Col. Pierce gesprochen wir sind zur Hochzeit eingeladen und da wollte ich fragen, ob wir ihnen was zusammen schenken sollen!"  
  
"Klar, gute Idee machen Teal´c und Daniel auch mit!"  
  
"Ja, schon komisch nicht war?"  
  
"Äh....?"  
  
"Naja, dass wir, vom SGC, ´ne Sonderbehandlung kriegen."  
  
"Ja, aber der Präsident dachte sich wohl, dass es besser ist "es" zu erlauben, damit er nicht noch neue Leute ins SGC-Programm holen muss. Sie wissen doch je weniger Leute es wissen, desto besser. Außerdem spielt es wohl eine Rolle, dass wir alle schon sehr viele Erfahrungen gesammelt haben. Und er will keine erfahrenen Männer verlieren! Außerdem werden die Beiden ja getrennt, falls Schwierigkeiten aufkommen!"  
  
"Ich find´s trotzdem gut! Wer weiß wer noch zusammen findet?" Mit diesen Worten wirft Jack Sam einen leicht zu deutenden Blick zu. Worauf Sam errötet. "Ähh, Sir......Ich....muss noch ....ins ...Labor ,ja, ins Labor, einige Auswertungen machen." Sam verschwindet schnell aus ihrem Quartier.  
  
Jack blickt hier mit einem schelmischen Lächeln hinterher.  
  
----------Einige Tage später-------  
  
Alle SG-Teams wurden von den mysteriösen Fremden, die SG-1 und auch anderen Teams geholfen haben, unterrichtet. Ihnen wurde der Befehl erteilt "die Augen offen" zu halten.  
  
Zur Zeit waren nur 2 SG-Teams unterwegs, SG-1 und SG-9. SG-1 war gerade auf Planet P9X-847, dort trafen sie auf die Jaffa´s von Chepri. Auf dem Weg zum Stargate, den sie sich erkämpften mußten, sahen sie wie die Jaffa eine Maschine "feuerbereit" machten. SG-1 könnte sich gerade noch durch das Tor retten, als die Maschine abgefeuert wurde. Gerade als O´Neill, der als letzter durchs Tor "sprang", auf der Rampe aufschlug, kollabierte das Tor und die gesamten Computer im Kontrollraum stürzten ab. General: "Lt. Dorn was ist passiert?"  
  
"Sir, wir wurden von irgendeinem elektrischen Schlag getroffen. Die Computer sind abgestürzt, wir fahren sie sofort wieder hoch." In diesem Moment betritt SG-1 den Kontrollraum. Maj. Carter: "Warten sie Lt. ich werde ihnen helfen!" "Nein, Maj., sie und der Rest von SG-1 lassen sich untersuchen, und danach besprechen wir alles weitere."  
  
"Ja, Sir!"  
  
--------- Eine halbe Stunde später (im Kontrollraum)------  
  
SG-1 kommt in den Kontrollraum und hört ein Gespräch zwischen dem General und Lt. Dorn. "Die Computer reagieren nicht, Sir! Wir können nicht nach draußen wählen!"  
  
"Wissen wir schon welcher Art der Stromschlag war?"  
  
"Nein, Sir!" Maj. Carter setzt sich an den Computer neben dem von Lt.Dorn, ihre Finger fliegen über die Tastatur, sie versucht den Fehler zu finden.  
  
Währenddessen unterhält sich der Rest des Teams mit dem General.  
  
"Col. O´Neill was ist auf P9X-847 passiert?"  
  
"Wir trafen auf einem Goa´uld , Chipi....." Teal´c zieht bei dem Namen eine Augenbraue hoch und sagt: "Chepri, O´Neill"  
  
"Ist doch egal!"  
  
"Nein Jake! Chepri wurde als der Urgott bezeichnet, sein Symbol ist der Skarabäus ........"  
  
"Daniel, das ist jetzt egal!!.....Jedenfalls wurden wir von diesem Chepri und seinen Jaffas angegriffen, uns gelang die Flucht, aber wir sahen wie sie eine Maschine gefechtsbereit machten. Kurz bevor wir das Stargate passierten, feuerten sie damit auf uns."  
  
"Also ist das die Ursache des Stromstoßes"  
  
"Ja, jedenfalls denke ich es!"  
  
"Mhmm, Maj. wissen sie schon genaueres?"  
  
"Nein, Sir! Die Computer laufen, alles musste in Ordnung sein, aber wir werden noch mal alles durchchecken!" Damit machte sich Sam wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Ja, Col.?"  
  
"Ist noch jemand da draußen?"  
  
"SG-9 ist auf P5X-285! Sie müssten in 9 Stunden zurückkommen! Falls nicht vorher was passiert!"  
  
--------Auf P5X-285-------  
  
Das SG-9 Team ist gerade auf Erkundung des Planeten, als ein Mitglied von einem Tier angegriffen wird. Das Tier sieht wie eine Mischung zwischen Reptil und Katze aus, es spring Lt. Calvárez auf den Rücken und vergräbt seine langen Krallen in diesen. Seine Zähne bohrt es in die Schulter des Lt., dabei geben sie ein Sekret in den Körper ab.  
  
Ein anderes Mitglied schießt auf das Tier, aber der eigentlich tödliche Schuss, verletzt es nur. Jedoch lässt es von dem Lt. ab und flüchtet. "Frank verarzte ihn und dann lasst uns schnellstens hier abhauen!"  
  
Als sie bei dem Stargate ankommen und versuchen die Erde anzuwählen, reagiert das SG nicht. "Sir, Das SG kann keine Verbindung zur Erde herstellen." "Verflucht, wir bauen hier das Lager auf. Von hier aus haben wir ein guten Überblick und keins dieser Viecher kann sich noch mal an uns ranschleichen."  
  
Das Team bemerkt nicht, das sie während der gesamten Zeit beobachtet wurden. Die Person holt aus seinen Gewändern ein Gegenstand hervor das große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kommunikationsglobus hat. "Kelrobi an Ashram! " "Kelrobi, hier Ashram! Was ist los?" "Ein SG-Team ist in Schwierigkeiten! Einer von ihnen wurde von einem Banshae angegriffen, er muss sofort ärztlich versorgt werden, aber sie können die Erde nicht anwählen!" "Wir melden uns wieder!"  
  
--------- Im Ashram--------  
  
In einem Raum, der ähnlich dem Kontrollraum des SGC ist, sitzen mehrere Männer. "Gebt Bre´shak bescheid!" Einer der Männer steht auf und verlässt den Raum. Er geht durch einige Tunnel, bis er zu einer Tür kommt. Er klopft an. "Herein!"  
  
In dem Raum sitzen 3 Männer und 2 Frauen, einer von ihnen ist Bre´shak.  
  
"Meister Bre´shak, eins der SG-Teams wurde auf P5X-285 von einem Banshae angegriffen. Einer von ihnen ist stark verletzt, aber sie können die Erde nicht anwählen!"  
  
"Kennen wir den Grund!"  
  
"Nein, Saichi (Meister)!"  
  
Eine der Frauen meldet sich zu Wort. "Wir müssen ihnen helfen Vater!"  
  
"Du weißt Ki´ana, dass können wir nur in dem wir uns offenbaren. Um ihnen zu helfen müssten wir das Team hierher holen! Wir werden abwarten, vielleicht können sie das Chaapa'ai bald wieder nutzen!"  
  
"Vater! Das ist zu riskant, du weißt genau, dass wenn wir zu lange warten, könnte der Verletzte an einem anaphylaktischen Schock sterben!"  
  
"Liebling, sie hat Recht!"  
  
"Ley´rauc! Du weißt....."  
  
"Vater, das SGC hat schon oft genug bewiesen, dass es bereit ist. Selbst die Asgard und die Tok´ra haben sich schon mit ihnen verbündet!"  
  
"Mhmm! Was meint ihr?"  
  
Die anderen beiden stimmten den Frauen zu.  
  
"Gut! Gebt bescheid man soll sie hier her holen! Sagt den Ärzten bescheid und macht ein Flugzeug klar!"  
  
--------- Auf P5X-285--------  
  
"Kelrobi, dein Befehl lautet, dass du sie hier her bringst!"  
  
"...Äh, ja. Der Befehl wird ausgeführt!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Kelrobi und geht langsam mit erhobenen Armen auf das Stargate zu.  
  
"Sir, eine Person nähert sich auf neuen Uhr!"  
  
"Nicht schießen! Ich komme in Freundschaft!"  
  
Der Col. kam angelaufen und erblickte den Mann, bei dessen Worten nickte er, um so seinen Männern deutlich zu machen sie sollten die Waffen runternehmen.  
  
"Was wollen Sie? Und wer sind Sie?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Kelrobi. Ich möchte euch, genauer gesagt eurem Freund helfen! Aber dafür müssten wir den Planeten verlassen!"  
  
"Col. Masters das ist ne Falle!"  
  
"Nein sie können mir vertrauen, wenn wir euren Freund nicht schnellstens zu einem Arzt bringen stirbt er!" Der Col. bekam eine Eingebung. "Ist bei euch im Team eine Frau! Die anderen wie uns half?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Beschreib Sie!"  
  
Nachdem Kelrobi ihnen Ki´ana beschrieben hatte, entschloss sich der Col. ihm zu vertrauen.  
  
Kelrobi wählte die Koordinaten an, der Col. beobachtete ihn dabei, auch sein Cap. Als sie feststellten welche Koordinaten er anwählte, sahen sie sich erschrocken an. Aber sie folgten ihm sofort durch das Stargate.  
  
------- Im Ashram---------  
  
Als die fünf Männer das Tor durchschritten, erwartete sie schon ein Ärzte Team, die sich sofort um den Verletzten kümmerten. Die anderen 3 des SG- Teams wurden in einem Raum gebracht. Wo sie warten sollten.  
  
"Col. wie ist es möglich?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht Cap.?"  
  
"Was?...."  
  
"Hast du die Koordinaten nicht gesehen? Frank?"  
  
"Nein! Ich stand hinten an der Trage!"  
  
"Es waren acht!"  
  
"Acht, aber das bedeutet....."  
  
"Warte es kommt noch besser, die ersten sieben stimmten mit den Koordinaten der Erde überein!"  
  
"Dann sind wir auf der Erde?"  
  
"Anscheinend!"  
  
"Das ist korrekt!" Die Drei drehten sich bei dieser Stimme um, sie haben nicht bemerkt, dass sich die Tür während ihrer Unterhaltung öffnete. In der Tür standen ein Mann und eine Frau, die Stimme gehörte zu der Frau.  
  
"Sie sind die Frau die SG-1 auf PX3-956 half!"  
  
"Auch das ist korrekt!"  
  
"Könnten sie uns erklären wie es möglich ist, dass wir auf der Erde sind?"  
  
"Natürlich, es dauert wieso noch etwas, bis die Behandlung eures Freundes beendet ist und wir aufbrechen können!"  
  
"Aufbrechen?"  
  
"Zum SGC!"  
  
----------Einige Stunden Später im SGC---------  
  
SG-1 war gerade in einer Besprechung mit dem General, als ein Soldat reinkommt.  
  
"Sir! SG-9 ist wieder da......"  
  
"Das SG funktioniert wieder?"  
  
"Nein, Sir......."  
  
"Wie ist es dann möglich, dass SG-9 wieder hier ist!"  
  
"Sir, ich weiß es nicht. Sie kamen nicht durchs Tor, sondern sie sind mit einem Auto gekommen. SG-9 bittet um Erlaubnis mit ihnen Sprechen zu dürfen und sie haben Besuch dabei."  
  
"Schicken sie sie rein!"  
  
Der Soldat verließ den Raum. Auf den Gesichtern von SG-1 herrschte Ratlosigkeit. (Außer auf Teal´c´s er zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben!) Die Tür öffnete sich und SG-9 kam herein gefolgt von 2 Personen gekleidet in langen grauen Kutten. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch.  
  
O´Neill: "Col. Masters seit wann haben sie Kontakt zu Scotty!"  
  
"Col.!....... Col. Masters wie sind sie auf die Erde gelangt und wer sind diese beiden Personen?"  
  
"Sir, ich glaube, dass das besser die Zwei erklären. Das sind übrigens Bre´shak und seine Tochter Ki´ana!" Als die Namen erklangen nahm erst Bre´shak die Kapuze seines Mantels ab und danach Ki´ana..  
  
Als der General und SG-1 Ki´ana erblickten, zeichnete sich erstaunen auf ihren Gesichtern!  
  
"Sie? Sie haben meinen Teams, allen voran SG-1, schon mal geholfen."  
  
"Das stimmt, General!"  
  
"Wenn ich die Situation aufklären dürfte, General?"  
  
"Nur zu ich bin gespannt!"  
  
"Wie schon gesagt würde, General, mein Name ist Bre´shak. Wir sind Wiederstandskämpfer gegen die Goa´uld. Wir verfügen über ein Tor und als SG- 9 in Gefahr war, brachten wir sie in Sicherheit. In unserem Ashram."  
  
"Ashram? Das ist Demotisch und bedeutet Kampflager, oder?"  
  
"Das ist korrekt, Daniel Jackson!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten Ki´anas, blickten alle leicht erstaunt auf sie, den sie hatte nicht nur Teal´c Wortwahl benutzt, sondern auch seine Tonwahl.  
  
"Aber das erklärt, nicht wie unsere Männer auf die Erde kamen"  
  
"Wie eben gesagt Col. O´Neill besitzen wir ein Stargate....."  
  
"Ab........"  
  
"Warten sie ab, Col. Und zwar befindet sich unser Ashram und somit das Stargate hier auf der Erde!"  
  
"Was!!!! Aber wie????"  
  
"Es ist ganz einfach, das Stargate welches in der Nähe der Pyramiden von Giseh gefunden wurde, war nicht das zweite SG, sondern das Dritte. Nachdem das erste SG verschüttet wurde, bauten sie noch eins, aber auch dieses ging verloren! Danach wurde das dritte SG geschaffen, dass in der Nähe von Giseh. Nachdem dieses abgebaut wurde, gruben wir das 2. SG wieder aus, und benutzten es für unseren Kampf gegen die Goa´uld."  
  
"Das bedeutet, dass sie schon sehr lange gegen die Goa´uld kämpfen, und das von der Erde aus?"  
  
"Das stimmt General, seit mehr als 3000 Jahren!"  
  
"Teal´c wussten sie etwas von diesen Wiederstandskämpfern?"  
  
"Nein, General,......"  
  
"Das ist unmöglich, General, wir blieben immer im Verborgenen!" unterbrach ihn Ki´ana.  
  
"Aber all diese vielen Jahre, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."  
  
"Col. denken sie nur an die Tok´ra, auch sie blieben sehr lange unentdeckt! Sie waren höchstens ein Mythos. Ebenso waren wir es!"  
  
"Mythos?"  
  
"Ja, Daniel! Das Wort Ephinen sagt ihnen doch etwas oder?"  
  
"Ephinen? Das ist Hieratisch und bedeutet Ehrenmänner."  
  
"Das stimmt!"  
  
"Auch bei uns gibt es eine Legende von den Ephinen."  
  
"Teal´c?"  
  
"General, nach alten Jaffa Überlieferungen waren die Ephinen, die ersten, die es wagten sich gegen einen "Gott" aufzulehnen, aber es gelang ihnen nicht den "Gott" zu besiegen. Die Geschichten um die Ephinen wird bei uns eher benutzt als Zeichen, dass die "Götter" allmächtig sind!" Mit diesen Worten blickte Teal´c Ki´ana an.  
  
" Das können wir später klären! General, wenn ich eine Frage stellen dürfte? "  
  
"Ja, Bre´shak?"  
  
"Warum konnte SG-9 die Erde nicht anwählen?"  
  
Der General informierte die Beiden, was SG-1 passiert ist. Die wiederum erklärten, was es für eine Maschine war. Die Maschine war eine Dil´gas, sie leitet ein Stromstoß in das SG, der es funktionsuntüchtig macht, ist das Tor währenddessen offen leidet auch das andere Tor darunter. Es gibt auch keine bekannte Reparaturmöglichkeit!  
  
Bre´shak und der General kamen überein, mit dem Präsidenten zu sprechen. SG- 1, SG-9 und Ki´ana verließen den Besprechungsraum!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt! 


End file.
